The Return of the Flower
by surrealitycheck
Summary: Set 2 years after Beauty. What happens when Flauvic returns? What happens when he stirs feelings in Elestra that she shouldn't be feeling for him?


Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, but to the literary genius Sherwood Smith.

Setting: 2 years after Beauty, about a month before Elestra's flower day, the Palace at Antharal. (I've changed it from 1st person to 3rd, I hope no one minds.)

**Chapter 1. **

It was cold that day, the first cold day of the fall, signaling the true end of summer. Elestra woke early, stirred from her slumber by the chill in the air. She pulled her down comforter up to her chin, curled up in a ball, and settled in for a few more hours of sleep stubbornly.

She felt like she had only slept for a few seconds. The truth wasn't that far off. She had been at a ball, held by Duchess Aralina, until the bells had rung for 2nd white, therefore only getting around 2 hours of sleep before she had been unceremoniously awoken by the cold.

She smiled, remembering the ball. It had been quite extravagant, with pillars decorated with twisting vines, lush pillow and candle alcoves, and an intricately sculpted fountain at the center of it all. The food had been excellent, and everyone, including herself, had looked their very best.

Her thoughts wandered very quickly to Count Acharo, how he had danced with her into the night, how he had smiled at her like she was the only one in the room, a smile that stretched into his deep, blue eyes, and most of all, she remembered how he had brought her, hand in hand, out to the terrace, and kissed her. A kiss so sweet and tender, Elestra was swept off her feet into the magical realm of romance. Not that it was her first kiss. In past year, she had collected a few kisses, though none with much meaning behind them. The fact that she had beau at all was a very happy thought to Elestra, who two years before had been the funny friend to all the boys at court.

She had matured since then, and while was still considered the gutsy, friendly one of their group of friends, was given girl parts to perform in plays, and had mastered the art of flirting with what little she had. And she did have a little, though it wasn't much. She was still rather plain compared to the other girls of court, but her figure had filled out slightly. She was still thin, but had a more defined waist and a bosom to fill out her dresses. She would never have the full hips, supple breasts, and tiny waist of her cousin Kitten that she used to envy so, but she knew that she had to work with what she had, so she accepted it. Her hair had darkened slightly into an amber brown which shined multi-toned in the light. Her round face was the picture of kindness and serenity, and from this she had gathered many close friends. Her lips, while not full, were always set in a smile, a smile filled with determination and laughter. Her hazel eyes shone brightly, with a fierce, bridled passion itching to get out. A passion that most failed to see.

Elestra remembered coming back into the ball with Acharo, and meeting her mother's eyes. Queen Meliara's mouth had twisted into a knowing smile, her eyebrows were raised, and yet she still had the lecturing, worried look in her eyes that all parents get when they know their child is growing up, and kissing out on the terrace.

Elestra allowed her thoughts to wander for a while longer before groaning as she realized sleep would not return. She climbed slowly from her bed, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Walking into her drawing room, she saw her maid, Rona, setting down a mug on a silver platter. Immediately the aromatic smells of hot coffee met her nose. She smiled gratefully at Rona.

"Good morning Elestra, have a good night's sleep?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

She of course knew that the Princess hadn't. Elestra loved the fact that her maid called her by her first name, not "Your Highness, or Princess Elestra." It was a refreshing change from the rest of the servants. Rona had been her companion who, no matter what, was always there for her. She had been her mentor in areas not covered in her lessons, nor comfortably covered with her parents, no matter how hard her mother tried to be open with her about these things.

"You know I didn't," Elestra said. "Have I mentioned how much I absolutely adore your uncanny ability to always know exactly what I need, or want?" Elestra asked as she took a sip of the steaming liquid. Her face puckered at the strength of the brew.

"Many times. Are you wanting to go to sword practice? I don't see how you could lift a sword today, but if you want to, I'll get your clothes out…"

"Yes, please, thank you. Exercise always wakes me up," Elestra replied.

"Alright, but don't blame me when you faint from sheer exhaustion," Rona said as she walked into Elestra's spacious closet.

Elestra arrived at sword practice just as the bells rang for 1st gold. She walked inside and stifled a yawn. She noted that most of the courtiers that had attended the ball the night before were absent, and she didn't blame them. She saw a few friends, and went to join them, noting that they too were stifling yawns with difficulty.

"The ball last night was amazing, wasn't it?" Katrissa of Golosheth asked. Katrissa had straight, light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, though she was rather clueless and spacey.

"It was. The music was amazing! I do hope the Lady Ossaria hires them for her party next week," exclaimed Jaqualyn, a tall, full figured girl with bright red locks and intense green eyes.

"I've got a feeling she will. I saw her talking to them as they were taking a break," Count Dominard, Elestra's cousin and brother to Kitten, informed them.

"That's good to know. I would like to hear them again," Elestra said. "Anyone up for a bout?"

And so the first few hours of that cold morning passed, Elestra going from partner to partner, becoming more energized as the time dragged on. She had definitely inherited her father's sword skills, and it was a challenge for even some of the stronger and better trained men to beat her.

When the bells for 3rd gold rang and her stomach rumbled with hunger simultaneously, she knew it was time to stop. She bid farewell to her friends, some of whom had already left, and started up the path toward the palace.

The air was crisp and refreshing after the long, hot summer they had had. As she walked through the gardens, a feeling of apprehension rose deep within her. She did not know what, or how to explain how she knew, but she just _knew_ that something was going to happen. Today, tomorrow, next week… But soon.

Elestra shrugged it off, as entered the palace through a servant's door that she knew led to the kitchens. She begged a hearty breakfast of pastry, fruit, and meat from one of the cooks, and wandered to her rooms, eating as she went.

Elestra settled down with a book, and became so lost in it, she was rather surprised when Rona came in, saying, "Elestra, if you plan on going to court today, you'd better get dressed- it starts in half an hour."

Elestra debated not going, but decided, as always, to attend. She entered her closet, and walked over to the section where she stored her court gowns. Tangerine orange, pale rose, midnight blue, light green… She had quite a few to chose from. But again that feeling that something was going to happen made her push her usual dresses to the back of the closet, and pull out a chocolate brown dress with green leaves and delicate flowers embroidered on it. It was set with emeralds around the waist, and the neckline was cut very low. Elestra had always thought it a bit over the top for her own style, though the other ladies of court would wear it in a heartbeat, for it was a quite beautiful dress. But today, it felt just right.

She put it on and Rona plaited her hair with green and pink ribbon to match the embroidery. She put on the emerald earlobes that had been a gift from her parents on her last name day.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled. She would never be a beauty, but her personality showed in her looks, and that made her pretty enough.

Walking toward the throne room (it was still called that even though the court now sat on floor pillows), Elestra once again got the pang in her stomach of anticipation.

_Is something going to happen today, in court? Maybe it has to do with Acharo…_ She wondered happily. _I'll just have to see… _

She walked into the large room and was immediately greeted by the court beauty, Tara.

"Why, hello Elestra. How are you today? Tired, I'm presuming… I know I am. The ball last night was quite extravagant, wouldn't you say?"

"Good afternoon Tara. I'm really not that tired. I went to sword practice this morning, and that always seems to wake me up. The ball was quite amazing. I heard Duchess Aralina had that fountain shipped in from Sartor," Elestra replied, making small talk.

Tara was fiddling with her fan, looking sidelong at Count Moren, and, realizing that Elestra was done talking, snapped her attention back to her, and said, "Please excuse me, my dear. I do think that that Count Moren called me over…" And she wandered off.

_Typical, _Elestra sighed. Not that she cared much.

Elestra turned slightly, surveying the room. Immediately her eyes met those of Count Acharo, and she blushed slightly, realizing his eyes were wandering down her body, looking at the curving effect the dress had on her square frame. His eyes met hers again, and Elestra saw a hungry, eager look in his eyes that she had often seen in the eyes of those who looked at Kitten or Jacqualyn, but never in looking at her. Her blush deepened.

She walked up to him, smiling, and the two found a seat near the front and knelt on deep red velvet floor pillows.

"I had a wonderful time at the ball last night. Well, earlier today also, technically… I didn't get much sleep. But I'm awake now…" He said with a flirtatious smile.

Elestra was amazed. He was flirting with her as one might flirt with Tara! _This dress really does wonders… Pity I've never worn it before,_ she thought.

"Well, I'm glad of that," Elestra said, smiling back at him.

But before he could reply, the court was called to silence, and the first petitioner came forth, to request that the streets in his village be repaved.

And so the afternoon went. There were many petitioners, and when the last one was finished with his request, the court breathed a collective sigh of relief.

However, just as King Vidanric, Elestra's father, began to rise, the doors opened once more, and the King sunk to his knees again.

In walked a man with a lazy yet determined gait, square shoulders, intense eyes, and long, golden hair.

Elestra gasped. It was Flauvic.


End file.
